1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for intravascular interventional therapeutic treatment or vascular surgery for treatment of defects in the vasculature, and more particularly concerns an improved vasoocclusive coil, such as for treatment of aneurysms.
2. Description of Related Art
The art and science of interventional therapy and surgery has continually progressed towards treatment of internal defects and diseases by use of ever smaller incisions or access through the vasculature or body openings in order to reduce the trauma to tissue surrounding the treatment site. One important aspect of such treatments involves the use of catheters to place therapeutic devices at a treatment site by access through the vasculature. Examples of such procedures include transluminal angioplasty, placement of stents to reinforce the walls of a blood vessel or the like and the use of vasoocclusion devices to treat defects in the vasculature. There is a constant drive by those practicing in the art to develop new and more capable systems for such applications. When coupled with developments in biological treatment capabilities, there is an expanding need for technologies that enhance the performance of interventional therapeutic devices and systems.
One specific field of interventional therapy that has been able to advantageously use recent developments in technology is the treatment of neurovascular defects. More specifically, as smaller and more capable structures and materials have been developed, vascular defects in the human brain which were previously untreatable or represented unacceptable risks via conventional surgery have become amenable to treatment. One type of non-surgical therapy that has become advantageous for the treatment of defects in the neurovasculature has been the placement by way of a catheter of vasoocclusive devices in a damaged portion of a vein or artery.
Vasoocclusive devices are therapeutic devices that are placed within the vasculature of the human body, typically via a catheter, either to block the flow of blood through a vessel making up that portion of the vasculature through the formation of an embolus or to form such an embolus within an aneurysm stemming from the vessel. The vasoocclusive devices can take a variety of configurations, and are generally formed of one or more elements that are larger in the deployed configuration than when they are within the delivery catheter prior to placement. One widely used vasoocclusive device is a helical wire coil having a deployed configuration which may be dimensioned to engage the walls of the vessels. One anatomically shaped vasoocclusive device that forms itself into a shape of an anatomical cavity such as an aneurysm and is made of a pre-formed strand of flexible material that can be a nickel-titanium alloy is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,558, which is specifically incorporated by reference herein. That vasoocclusive device comprises one or more vasoocclusive members wound to form a generally spherical or ovoid shape in a relaxed state. The vasoocclusive members can be a helically wound coil or a co-woven braid formed of a biocompatible material, and the device is sized and shaped to fit within a vascular cavity or vesicle, such as for treatment of an aneurysm or fistula. The vasoocclusive member can be first helically wound or braided in a generally linear fashion, and is then wound around an appropriately shaped mandrel or form, and heat treated to retain the shape after removal from the heating form. Radiopacity can be provided in the vasoocclusive members by weaving in synthetic or natural fibers filled with powdered radiopaque material, such as powdered tantalum, powdered tungsten, powdered bismuth oxide or powdered barium sulfate.
The delivery of such vasoocclusive devices can be accomplished by a variety of means, including via a catheter in which the device is pushed through the catheter by a pusher to deploy the device. The vasoocclusive devices, which can have a primary shape of a coil of wire that is then formed into a more complex secondary shape, can be produced in such a way that they will pass through the lumen of a catheter in a linear shape and take on a complex shape as originally formed after being deployed into the area of interest, such as an aneurysm. A variety of detachment mechanisms to release the device from a pusher have been developed and are known in the art.
For treatment of areas of the small diameter vasculature such as a small artery or vein in the brain, for example, and for treatment of aneurysms and the like, micro-coils formed of very small diameter wire are used in order to restrict, reinforce, or to occlude such small diameter areas of the vasculature. A variety of materials have been suggested for use in such micro-coils, including nickel-titanium alloys, copper, stainless steel, platinum, tungsten, various plastics or the like, each of which offers certain benefits in various applications. Nickel-titanium alloys are particularly advantageous for the fabrication of such micro-coils, in that they can have super-elastic or shape memory properties, and thus can be manufactured to easily fit into a linear portion of a catheter, but attain their originally formed, more complex shape when deployed.
One conventional vasoocclusive coil is known, for example, that has a three dimensional in-filling coil configuration, formed by winding a wire into a helix, and then winding the helix into a secondary form which forms a generally spherical shape, by winding the primary coil about poles placed on winding mandrel. The secondary wound coil is then annealed on the winding mandrel, and the coil is then removed from the winding mandrel and loaded into a carrier for introduction into a delivery catheter. Another similar type of vasoocclusive device is known that can be formed from one or more strands, and can be wound to form a generally spherical or ovoid shape when released and relaxed at the site to be treated. Another implantable vasoocclusive device having multiple secondary layers of primary windings has a final shape that is a generally spherical coil formed of linear or helical primary coils that are wound into a secondary form having three layers. The inner winding is wound and then the second layer formed by winding in the opposite direction of the first layer. The final configuration is a chunky or stepped shape approximately a sphere, ovoid, or egg. Yet another conventional implant for vessel occlusion is made from helical elements of metal or synthetic material by twisting or coiling the elements and forming them into a secondary shape such as a rosette or double rosette for implantation using a catheter, and another vasoocclusive device is known that has a final conical shape. However, due to the tendency of such three dimensional shaped coils to transform into their expanded, final forms when introduced into a catheter in the body, they are inherently more difficult than a helical coil or a straight wire or micro-cable to push through such a catheter for delivery to a site in the vasculature to be treated, due to friction between the coil and the catheter through which it is delivered to the site to be treated, which can even result in misalignment of the coil within the catheter during delivery.
Vasoocclusive coils made of platinum, gold, and other ductile materials will easily deform from their coil shape under tension, causing a potentially dangerous situation when the coil is partially in an aneurysm and partially stretched in the delivery catheter. If it is determined that the coil is improperly placed, or is too large, the coil will need to be moved or replaced. However, at this stage of the procedure, the coil can no longer be pushed, and must be slowly retracted out of the catheter as a wire. If during this procedure the coil breaks, an additional procedure must be performed to remove the coil extending out of the aneurysm. It would be desirable to reinforce such vasoocclusive coils to provide stretch resistance to the coils to reduce the risk of the coils breaking, particularly during withdrawal of a coil for relocation or replacement, in order to provide a safety factor during retraction of soft or otherwise easily stretchable coils. It would also be desirable to minimize the increase of stiffness caused by reinforcement of the coils after the coils are released in deployment of the coils in an aneurysm so that the coils can freely transform to a desired secondary shape and conform to the dimensions of the location being treated. It would also be desirable to provide a vasoocclusive coil with additional therapeutic properties to enhance the effectiveness of treatment. The present invention meets these and other needs.